Datei:Help! Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Help! by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Sam with the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine is pleased to make an announcement to the Glee Club, speaking of him and Kurt's relationship. The Glee Club is excited about this news, but Blaine has more to say, as he reveals to everyone that he is going to propose to Kurt. Everyone loses the excitement for a bit, with Sam being the only one to encourage the move. As Blaine calms him down, he reveals he needs help from not only the New Directions, but Vocal Adrenaline, the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Much to everyone's opposing views, Blaine tells them he wants the proposal to be a cultural statement to encourage love and gay marriage, and to show that love can unite everyone, even show choirs. Artie seems to agree, but feels that Blaine is too young. This hits a fuse as the performance begins. Blaine runs around the room, asking each member for "help" as he sings. Finally, the New Directions give in and together, they run around, asking for help. First, the Glee Club visit Vocal Adrenaline during their private rehersals, the Haverbrook School for the Deaf and then, Dalton Academy. At the end of the performance, all the clubs are gathered at the academy as Blaine reveals his intentions. All the clubs decide to help Blaine as Sebastian and Blaine share a hug. LYRICS: Blaine (Sam with New Directions): (Help!) I need somebody (Help!) not just anybody (Help!) you know I need someone (Help!) Blaine and Sam (New Directions): When I was younger (when I was younger), So much younger than today (I never needed) I never needed anybody's Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Help in anyway Blaine and Sam (New Directions): (Now) But now these days are gone (these days are gone), I'm not so self assured (and now I find) Now I find I've changed my mind and Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Opened up the doors Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam (New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Now) And now my life has changed (my life has changed) in oh so many ways (My independence) My independence seems to Blaine and Sam with New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline: Vanish in the haze Blaine and Sam (New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline): (But) But every now and then (now and then) I feel so insecure (I know that I) I know that I just need you like Blaine and Sam with New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): I've never done before Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam with The Warblers harmonizing (with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's (help in any way) But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind and (opened up the doors) Sam and Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh Kategorie:Videos